It's Urgent
by JeanKazuhiza
Summary: After Haruhi ended her love relationship with Kyon, Kagami can't stand the pain, despite the fact of having never a fond friend of Haruhi. What would thse feeling reflect? KagaRuhi.


"My name is Kagami Hiiragi" said a female voice.

Everything was dark, then, we see a 19-year old girl, with a long light purple hair, she's in a bathtub, filled with water, and some red rose petals, Kagami was resting.

"I have 19 years old, i study at Ryoo High School with my fraternal twin Tsukasa, i have a friend, Konata Izumi, she's an avid fan of Haruhi Suzumiya and her S.O.S. Brigade, i never liked the series, but that was until a few days" narrated Kagami offscreen as she opened her eyes and let a sigh. "I never tough that i could ever be touched like this way".

**IT'S URGENT**

_Flashback_

_"It all began, when we were invited by the S.O.S. Brigade, a pair of weeks, to celebrate the end of the 2000 decade, and the beginning of the 2010" kept narrating Kagami. The Lucky Star girls are in a bus with destination to Kyoto._

_"Uh?" said uneasily a girl with short light purple hair, light purple eyes, wearing a yellow headband, and wearing a red and white seifuku. Her name was Tsukasa Hiiragi. "Where's my iPod, i can't find it, i'm sure that i put it in my bagpack"._

_Kagami sighed, she was wearing the same seifuku that Tsukasa wears. Then, some japanese pop music is heard a bit._

_"Wait!" said in surprise Tsukasa. "I know that sound, it's one of my favorite songs, also, i put it in my iPod!"._

_Then, someone behind them was humming the song, it was a girl with the same uniform, just with green eyes, cat mouth and long blue hair, her name was Konata Izumi._

_"Tsukasa, you have a good musical taste, but you should download something of Kuroro Genso" said Konata while smirking, and closing her eyes, with no guilty face at all._

_"CAN'T YOU EVEN ASK PERMISSION TO BORROW SOMETHING THAT ISN'T YOURS?!" yelled Kagami, wasn't Konata ashamed of taking someone's things without asking if it can be borrowed?._

_"Kagami, calm down please" said a bit nervously a voice, it was a tall girl with glasses, dark purple eyes, long pink hair, and wears the same seifuku, just that she wears long grey tighs. Her name was Miyuki Takara._

_A few minutes later...._

_Kyoto, Japan, 12:30, 27th December, 2009_

_The Lucky Girls are walking through the streets of Kyoto, while Konata was looking on a paper, which it has the direction of the house where Haruhi and the S.O.S. Brigade where lodging. But it looks like that they don't have no idea what direction to take._

_Kagami let a annoyed sigh, as she could not believe that Konata would have such a poor sense of direction._

_"Konata, don't you think that we should have already arrived at the house" asked very annoyed Kagami._

_"Now that you're saying it...." said Konata with a doubtful expression, she closes herself in her mind to think rationally. "It's that last night i was about to find a map, but i realized that at the same hour, there was going to be broadcasted on TV a Re-airing of Mobile Suit Gundam!"._

_Kagami's face went red and some steam was boiling from directly from her, as she closes her fist and about to deliver a haymaker to Konata, as the latter one tries to protect himself....._

_"Look, we have already arrived" said smiling Miyuki Takara, as Kagami stops and her fist was a few milimeters from Konata, all they looked to the enormous wooden japanese-styled house that they were in front of, all of them but Konata, who was just smiling with her eyes shut, were shocked at it sudden. There was also a enormous banner which it said __**S.O.S. 2010 Welcome!**_

"Wait, we didn't see at first before!" gasped Tsukasa, still in shock. "Why?".

_"Don't forget that Haruhi-sama has godlike powers" said Konata in a eerie tone while standing behind a black background and holding a lantern on her hands and lighting herself to give an horror effect._

_"That's what she and Haruhi think, they're both maniacs, 'till the end!" tought Kagami, molested._

_"KONA-CHAN!!" yelled a voice, it was a girl wearing a dark cyan and white seifuku, she had also long dark green hair, with a bit tanned skin. Her name was Tsuruya, but she's usually called Tsuruya-san to her friends. She came directly from the wooden house._

_Tsuruya-san ran to Konata through the stone stairs with a impressive speed, and then he hugs Konata, almost glomping her, Tsuruya was laughing tirelessly. "How is going Haruhi's N°1 fan?"_

_"Good to see you too, Tsuruya" said Konata, laughing a bit._

_Another girl, this one with the same seifuku just that also wears a dark grey coat, with light grey short hair, wearing glasses, her name was _

_Yuki silently through the stairs, towards Miyuki Takara. "Hello, Miyuki" greeted unemotionally._

_"Hi, Yuki" responded Miyuki while blushing, she didn't expect a greeting from Yuki._

_"Kagami! Tsukasa!" yelled cheerfully another voice, it was a girl wearing the same seifuku pattern, but she had a long orange hair, her name was Mikuru Asahina._

_Mikuru runs towards the Hiiragi Twins and hugs them both. "Wasn't expecting it neither, but, thanks for your welcome" said Tsukasa chuckling sheepishly._

_Konata touches her back in embarrasment, and also chuckles. "Where's Haruhi-sama?"._

_"She's away with Kyon in the woods, it was something personal" replied Tsuruya while smiling._

_"Oh, i suppose to have some time together, it must be something like, Kyon, will you be my husband and stay with me forever" wondered Konata while putting brilliant eyes._

_"They really look like a beautiful couple" wondered Tsukasa too._

_Then a black car was driving faster, towards the girls, and it drifted, stopping with it's left in front of them. Then, a familiar girl came out from the car it was a girl, once more with same outfit, but she had short brown hair, an orange hairband. Her name was Haruhi Suzumiya. She's the leader of the S.O.S. Brigade._

_She walks with her head lowered, not showing her face at all. Konata approaches enthusiastic to her._

_"Konnichiwa! Haruhi-sama! What we're gonna do, make a film, play in a band, run through the beaches in bikini" greeted Konata, however, Haruhi ignored it and kept walking. Konata attempted to not note as she tried to follow her. "Well, we can play Street Fighter IV, i have brought my Xbox 360 with the game in....cluded...."._

_"LEAVE ME ALONE!" cried Haruhi, pushing Konata to the ground, then she entered at the house, slamming the door, closing it._

_"Why Haruhi would react like this?" asked Miyuki, who's very worried by Haruhi's behavior as she and the other girls never saw Haruhi like this before._

_"But, also, where's Kyon and why didn't he come with her?" also questioned Yuki._

_Then a cellphone, it was Tsuruya's. "Hello?" she heard something, then she widened her eyes in horror. "Oh.... i see". Tsuruya looked down in sadness._

_"Then we realized what happened there in the woods" narrated Kagami, as there she looked saddened by the news. "Kyon and Haruhi fell apart, they ended their relationship, and the party that she held was supposed not only to celebrate the end of the decade, but also to reinforce and save their relationship"._

_Kyoto, Japan, 20:30, 29th December, 2009_

_"We were preparing the house to celebrate the beginning of the 2010 decade, but Haruhi wasn't in the mood to help us now, all of us, specially me, started to worrying more about that" kept narrating Kagami. "Konata tried to cheer Haruhi up, but to no avail"._

_"Haruhi-sama" said a worried Konata, while looking into Haruhi's room. "Don't you want to watch Ergo Proxy? No? Maybe some yuri with Venus vs. Virus? No? What about Kiba and his pack in Wolf's Rain?"._

_Haruhi wasn't listening as she was inmmersed in her pain, lying in her bed, motionless, she wasn't listening to Konata. She's just sobbing silenty._

_Some hours passed, and everything it's still the same, despite the living room being decorated at Haruhi's way, the moods in the girls wasn't the best one. Everyone are seated in a round table, Konata and Tsuruya were totally depressed and didn't even say a word. Miyuki and Tsukasa looked worried, while Mikuru was crying loudly as Yuki gives her a hug in comfort. Kagami was worried, but not affected at all._

_"Can't someone go ahead to her up?!" protested Kagami as she stood up and hit the table with her fists. "I mean, no love relationship can long forever!"._

_Yuki glared at Kagami, who quickly looked back at remorse and sat back down. "Sorry". She sighed, but there was no response from the girls at all, there was really a gloomy enviroment there._

_Then she stood up. "Well, if no one's gonna cheer her up, i'll do it!" said courageously Kagami as she stood up again from the table, but she left this time going to the stairs, and entered into Haruhi's room, but before entering she passed by her room and grabbed some Pocky, and a some cola cans._

_Kagami entered at the room, and looked to Haruhi, who was still depressed for ending her relationship with Kyon._

_Kagami cleared her throat as she spoke gently. "Haruhi, i know how are you feeling", she looked at Haruhi with concern. "I understand your pain, but i can't imagine how it feels since i never had a boyfriend, there won't boys like Kyon, but there are another boys out there"._

_Haruhi didn't respond, she's still trapped in her love sickness._

_"Sorry, i have some Pocky and Cola, if you wanted to quell your pain, you know that liquids make a bit better" commented again Kagami. Then as she sees that Haruhi doesn't want nothing, Kagami looked sad at her, she walks out slowy from the room....._

_"Wait!" said a voice, Kagami quickly turned back. It was Haruhi herself, as she raised her head. "I just need someone to spit it out"._

_A few hours later, in Haruhi's bed desk, all the cola cans are almost empty._

_"The hours passed quickly as me and Haruhi spoke to each other, and Haruhi drinked mostly of the cola, she really need to stop toring her heart out"._

_"I can't still believe that i fell apart with Kyon" said Haruhi as she ate a bit of the Pocky, her face had tear marks cause. "But you're right, i'll find someone soon"._

_"I don't know what to say, Haruhi, but i never had any lover, my tastes are the sweet food, and i'm a fan of Fullmetal Panic, and i also read light novels. But nobody who i know, shares my tastes" explained Kagami, is there anybody else besides her with these tastes?._

_Haruhi looked at the clock. It was 12:10, it was time to sleep already._

_"It's late, thanks for spending time with me, Kagami" thanked Haruhi smiling a bit. "A feel not much better, but i'm not sad now"._

_"I'll tell your friends that you feel better now and i'll go to bed, good night, Haruhi!" said Kagami as she was leaving the room._

_"Good night, Kagami!"_

_Kagami, walked towards her room, she made a good image of herself by helping Haruhi Suzumiya to overcome the grief caused by being dumped by Kyon. Her room was a few doors away in the balcony with stairs._

_However, as Kagami was about to enter her room, she realized that she can't just enter her room, it looked like her heart wanted to unleashed somekind of feeling. Her heart was beating stronger, she knew that she spoke with Konata's idol. Then she entered at her own room and got her summer pajama._

_Minutes later, Haruhi was trying to sleep, but she couldn't, she opened her eyes as she heard the door open, it was Kagami in her summer pajama, she had a pillow under her left arm._

_"Tonight, Haruhi, i want to become your permanent servant" whispered Kagami, as she walked sternly towards Haruhi. "And it's urgent"._

_Haruhi looked confused at Kagami first, but then she understood what Kagami meant to say. Then she threw away her orange headband, her brown hair felt all over her back, it was long and wavy. Kagami did the same with her ribbons, her long lily purple hair went all the way down of her body._

_Both girls lean to each other, sharing a glamorous french kiss for some minutes, then, both stopped, and Haruhi looked romantically at Kagami as she whispered. "Proposal accepted, now you're my favorite one, Kagami"._

_Then both hugged for another french kiss and fell sleep._

_"And that's all what happened between me and Haruhi Suzumiya, she's now my new faith" ended her narration Kagami._

_End of Flashback._

"Now, i want to give her the best gift that someone like me can give her" she added offscreen. Then a ringing bell was heard. "Oh, it must be her, i have ended my bath time, it's time for wild ride!".

She went up out from the bathroom, she puts on a lily metallic chiton (greek dress), and a high heel shoes. A ding-dong is heard again as she shouts. "I'm coming, just wait!".

Kagami opens the door, and it was Haruhi Suzumiya, wearing an orange evening gown, and orange shoes. "Hello there, darling, you look beautiful tonight".

"Thank you, my love" blushed Kagami. "Come in.... Haruhi?".

"Yeah?".

"I have something for you before we begin our first home private party" spoke Kagami sternly. Then she gave Haruhi a paper. It's a flight bill, Kagami payed a flight with destination to Lesbos, Greece. For a week, the first day of the week was 14th of February, 2010.

"Oh, you payed a flight, to have a honeymoon with me?" asked Haruhi. "Thank you, my loyal servant, Kagami".

"Oh no, thank you my goddess". Then she huges her and kisses her. "Happy Early Valentine's Day, permission to sleep and you taking care of me?"

"Sleep all you want, Kagami". said smiling Haruhi

"Thank you" she said as she felt sleeping. Haruhi grabbed her and put her body in a sofa, as she started singing softly a lullaby song.

"I love you, Haruhi", whispered Kagami as she justs enters into a slumber state.

* * *

_**You say it's urgent, So urgent  
**__**So-oh-oh urgent, just you wait and see  
**__**How urgent, my love can be.  
**__**It's Urgent...**_

**_Urgent by Foreigner._**

**_

* * *

_Jean: I hope you have enjoyed my first ever yuri, sorry if it's somewhat rushed, anyway, R&R! HAPPY VALENTINE!!**


End file.
